


Fetish

by Wix (Xaidurk)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Erectile Dysfunction, Fantasy, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gender Dysphoria, Half-orc, M/M, Oral Sex, Orcs, Service Submission, Submission, Trans Male Character, bootblack, yes ED is seriously a plot point in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidurk/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Agrat and Finn have always had a healthy sexual relationship, but seemingly out of nowhere, Finn just can't seem to keep it up. What could be at the root of his distressing problem?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, important contextual note: Both Finn and Agrat are trans men. In the world they live in, magic sex changes are possible via catalysts--potions--which give the takers cis-typical bodies. Certain brews are much harder to stomach than others, but they're all equally effective, and never wear off. That doesn't stop Finn from assuming the worst about why his dick doesn't seem to be working right.
> 
> Anyway, I'm kind of astounded that this got as long as it did. There's a lot of sex, but also a lot of straight-up dialogue because I just can't help myself when it comes to writing about these two. They're fun.

"Are you close?"

Agrat's hot breath tickled Finn's ear. He used his tongue to pull Finn's earlobe into his mouth so he could suckle that soft piece of flesh. Gently nipping, Agrat gave it a slight yank, like it was a succulent piece of meat. All the while, he thrust his cock into and out of Finn's ass and wrapped his arms around Finn's waist. His big hands stroked Finn's stomach and shaft, jerking him off and toying with his balls. Finn stayed bent over, panting and pushing back against Agrat's waist. Sweat dripped from both of them, staining their bedsheets and leaving everything hot and wet. Finn shook his head. Droplets landed on the pillow underneath him and faded away as they dried.

"More," he said, voice shaking. "Just… try angling your thrusts or something. Or bite my neck. I want to feel your tusks in my skin." Agrat moved his body and gripped Finn by his waist. He pushed into him again, aiming for and hitting Finn's prostate. Finn groaned a little louder, but his cock hardly reacted. Agrat frowned.

"We've been at this fer a while," he said. "I don't mind goin' longer, but Finn, I'm awful tired and gettin' there myself. I don't know how long I can keep up." Finn glanced over his shoulder and bit his lip.

"Just fuck me hard," he said. "I'll focus on my cock. You don't need to worry about a reacharound. I… I think I'm getting there. Soon. Soon." So Agrat used both hands to hold Finn's waist in place while Finn stroked himself. Agrat bit the nape of his neck so his tusks pressed into Finn's skin--deep enough to make him hurt a little, but not enough to make him bleed--and Finn gasped. His cock twitched. He stroked himself faster, faster… nothing. Groaning and disappointed, Finn glared down at himself. He was scarcely thirty; his potency shouldn't be a problem. Not yet, at least. Anxiety crept into his head. Could it be because he hadn't started life male? Maybe the catalyst he took had some unexpected effects later in life. He felt himself going soft and he scowled.

"Finn?" Agrat said through gritted teeth. "Now?"

"Yes--go ahead," Finn said, giving up. Maybe feeling Agrat's seed drip from his body would push him over. Agrat grunted, thrust a few more times, and spilled into him, crying Finn's name. That was all Finn needed, and he squirted his own cum into his hand, but he hardly felt anything. His orgasm, this time, disappointed him. All that work for only the briefest of gasps, the slightest of tremors, the hint of something warm spreading through his body. Agrat held him from behind and nuzzled and kissed him, apparently still coming, still basking in that warmth.

They lied down next to each other, Agrat tucked under Finn's arm. Finn reclined with his back against the headboard and the blanket only partially covering his body. While Agrat petted him, Finn stared at the ceiling.

"How was it?" Agrat said. He knew how Finn normally reacted. He heard his subdued moans this evening, and suspected something was abnormal. Finn shook his head.

"I don't get it," he said. "I love bottoming and it usually blows my mind. But gods, tonight I just… couldn't concentrate. Or something." Agrat frowned.

"Was I too rough?" he said.

"It's not that. It's not you," Finn said. "I still loved every moment, Agrat--you always feel so good." He smiled and stroked Agrat's cheek and chin with his hand. Agrat still sighed, concerned.

"I guess it happens," he said. "Sex ain't always gonna be, well, amazin'. Still awkward." He rested his hand on Finn's chest and lazily circled his little patch of hair on his sternum, above his pecs. "I'll make it up t' you. Whenever you want, I'll do that thing t' make you lose yer mind, Finn." He smirked, and Finn smirked right back.

"Can't say no to that," he said. "But later. We're both tired." Agrat nodded, sleepy and drowsy with bliss, and tucked his head beneath Finn's shoulder.

"Next time I'll make sure you come," he said. "Promise." Finn ran his fingers lazily through Agrat's hair and nodded. Only after Agrat's snores buzzed through the room could Finn drift off himself.

Finn examined himself in the mirror the next day. He looked at his face, his pecs, his shoulders, his waist, his cock. Everything looked fine to him--he saw no shrinkage or growth where there shouldn't be any. But he wondered, what if the catalyst wore off gradually, barely noticeable until it was obvious to everyone else? A pit formed in his stomach and he felt faint.

Agrat walked in while Finn lifted his balls up to see if they looked any different. He blinked and halted at the door.

"Uh, everythin' alright there, Finn?" he said. Finn started and covered himself, uncovered himself, and then covered up again.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm fine. It's good." Agrat sat next to him and clasped his hands between his knees.

"This about th' other day?" he said. Finn bit his lip and pulled his pants up again . He gazed past the floor and searched for the words.

"You… you know how I used a catalyst," he said. Agrat nodded. He waited for Finn's elaboration and shrugged when he got none.

"Yeah, so?" he said. "So did I. What's that got t' do nowadays?" Finn rubbed his face and pulled his hands down so they just covered his mouth.

"What if it wears off?" he muttered.

"What?"

"What if it stops working after a few years?" Finn said and dropped his hands to his lap again. Agrat paused and chuckled.

"Nah, it couldn't," he said. "My grandma used one too, and she never had t' worry about that."

"Yeah, but the catalyst you took was also much harder to stomach," Finn said. "What if the orc version is more powerful than the one I took? You, you said it took you out for a week. I just passed out for a night! It'd make sense if it wore off at some point!" He turned pale and Agrat frowned at him.

"Impossible," he insisted, but hardly believed himself with the way Finn's logic worked out.

"It could happen," Finn said. "You know it'd make sense! Agrat, I can't--I can't go back again. I can't go through my body… deforming and changing again, becoming something I'm not." His throat pinched and he hung his head.

"Then we'll buy you another one, and another if that is th' case," Agrat said. He clasped Finn's shoulders and pulled him closer, into his big chest. "We'll do that yer whole life if we have to--you don't need t' worry about it." Finn sighed and nodded, unconvinced but trying to keep the anxiety out of his mind.

"I hope it's just a false worry," he said. He looked up at Agrat. "Do you… do you notice anything different about me? Like something more…" He swallowed and looked away. "…feminized." Agrat glanced him over and shook his head.

"Yer th' same as always," he said. "A little chubbier 'round here, but still my handsome man." He cupped both hands on Finn's belly and hugged him from behind. Finn smiled and held Agrat's hands. "You don't need t' worry about the other day, understand?"

"I know," Finn said and turned in Agrat's arms. He wrapped his arms around Agrat's waist and leaned against his chest. "I'm paranoid, I suppose. I still get nightmares of waking up and finding that everything's changed back. Or that everyone calls me by my old name. It's uncomfortable."

"I know those dreams, too," Agrat said and petted the back of Finn's head. "I get 'em a lot. But they're jus' dreams. Bad ones, but they aren't real." Finn sighed and ran his hands over Agrat's chest. He looked up at him, kissed him, and petted his beard. Agrat returned the gesture more fervently and held Finn tighter. They exchanged tongues and lips and Finn nipped at Agrat's lower lip with increasing intensity. Then, panting, they pulled away.

"Finn?" Agrat said, voice husky with lust.

"Can we try again?" Finn said. Agrat smiled.

"Absolutely," he said.

Finn took the lead this time. He pushed Agrat back as he kissed him again until he crouched over Agrat's body in bed. He unbuttoned Agrat's shirt next--he needed to get at those sweet nipples and the skin that surrounded them--and his lips traveled lower, lower. Agrat put his hand on the back of Finn's head and his fingers mingled with his hair. Heat from Agrat's body reached Finn's skin and he buried his face between Agrat's pecs a moment before lifting one up and bringing Agrat's nipple to his mouth. There was enough fatty tissue on Agrat's chest that he only had to turn his head a little. Finn's tongue twirled around the tiny bud, tracing the dark circle surrounding it. It hardened under his touch.

"Oh, Finn," Agrat said, voice husky with want. He lifted his legs so his thighs gripped Finn's hips. He hadn't yet taken off his pants or his boots.

"Where should I kiss next?" Finn said, breath tickling the curled hairs on Agrat's chest. He looked up with a little smile and moved his face lower without prompting. As he moved, he trailed his hands down Agrat's sides, thighs, calves. The smooth leather of his high boots felt warm under his fingers from being worn all day. Finn found himself enjoying the texture, and rubbed Agrat's legs through them.

"Where do you want t' kiss?" Agrat said with a bit of a chuckle. Finn paused above his stiffening cock.

"Pull it out for me, if you would," he said. So Agrat undid his belt and his pants and urged out his big member, still not quite full, but getting there. Finn reached with one hand just to push down his foreskin and kissed his frenulum with a grateful smile. He only teased the shaft a little with his tongue before taking Agrat into his mouth completely and bobbing his head. The feeling of Agrat filling his mouth more and more excited him. He gripped Agrat's ankles and felt his boots some more, until he needed one hand to stroke Agrat's cock while he used his mouth to focus on his tip. All the while, he kept his other hand on Agrat's boot, barely realizing what it did for him.

Agrat moaned his encouragements and urged Finn to continue. After a while of writhing and panting, he gripped the bedsheets and asked Finn to slow down.

"Do you want to wait to come?" Finn asked, now only using his hand. Agrat nodded.

"Yeah," he said, looking back at him. "I want you t' fuck me. How're you feelin'?" Finn sat up and proudly showed off his stiff cock, already dripping pre. Agrat whistled. "Back t' one-hundred, it looks."

"Either it was just a bad night, or I need to suck your cock more often," Finn said with a grin. Agrat laughed and sat up again. He kissed Finn before unlacing his boots, which Finn helped him along with. They both shed their pants and Finn grabbed the lube. He covered his fingers with it and played with Agrat's ass a bit, just to prepare him more. Agrat wrapped his arms tightly around Finn and toyed with his hair as his fingers moved in and out of him. Finn watched Agrat's face as he reacted to his movements and smiled proudly. If there was one thing he considered himself an expert at, it was pleasuring Agrat no matter what body part he focused on. He could arouse him with only his lips or his hands with ease, and pulled it off with nothing but his body language. Once, Agrat got up and all but pounced on Finn for just glancing at him and licking his lips the right way, at the right time.

"Finn, more," Agrat said, leaning back against the headboard and spreading his legs wide. "I want t' feel you. Stir me up already." Finn pulled his fingers from Agrat's body and slathered lube onto his cock.

"Well," he said. "There's a request I can't refuse." He aimed himself at Agrat and pushed in slowly, gritting his teeth. As usual, Agrat's ass made no task of sucking him in and keeping him from leaving. If it weren't for the lube, Finn felt certain he'd be trapped like this. He waved his hips back and forth and uttered Agrat's name alongside praises. "You're doing so good, you feel so good. Yes, grip me harder, pull me back inside!"

Agrat groaned back in kind and hugged Finn close, his arms hooked possessively over Finn's shoulders.

"You're big, you're so big and thick and hard and I don't wanna live without yer cock poundin' at my gut," Agrat said. Finn at first gripped Agrat's waist, then stroked his legs. He remembered that Agrat wore nothing now, no shirt or pants or socks or boots… and felt himself going soft. Mortified once more, Finn did what he could to stay stiff. Not now--he was already close! And he needed to make Agrat come, anyway--how pathetic to get soft while he was still completely buried in his husband's body!

"No, no," Finn groaned to himself.

"What's th' matter?" Agrat said, his voice forced and stammered. Finn shook his head and refused to answer. Then Agrat noticed and frowned. "Finn, are you alright?"

"No," Finn hissed. He couldn't fuck in this state. Not while he flopped around uselessly! He pulled out and curled up, unable to meet Agrat's eyes. His blush no longer showed off his lust or pleasure, but his shame. He tried to get himself up, slapped himself around and stroked himself, but his cock didn't respond. Finn sat up and covered his face in his arms, and Agrat propped himself up and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Finn said softly.

"Did I say somethin' that turned you off?" Agrat said and Finn shook his head.

"It's not you," he said. "This has nothing to do with you. It's something wrong with me." Agrat ran his hand over Finn's back and scooted closer to him. He took the blanket, crumpled at the side of the bed, and covered Finn with it.

"Come," he said. "You'll catch cold." Finn shook his head slowly again and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I must be so… disappointing right now." Agrat kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "We'll just skip straight t' cuddlin' tonight." Finn couldn't stop his smile from forming, even in this state. He lied next to Agrat with the blanket still swaddled around both their shoulders. Agrat pulled up their comforter to his belly, and Finn rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm even more worried about this now," he said after a moment. "Like, gods! Right in the middle of it all?" He swallowed and shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I can't go back. I just can't," he said again.

"Finn, it's somethin' else," Agrat said. "I'm certain of it. I'm sure we can jus' find and ask someone who's also used it, and see if they had th' same problem after around th' same time."

"No!" Finn sat up and looked down at him. Agrat raised his eyebrows and propped himself up as well.

"Didn't expect such a loud reaction," he said. "No what?"

"We can't just ask," Finn said, shaking his head. "Please don't tell anyone about it. Just don't."

"Well, I didn't mean that I'd jus' tell folks without yer permission or without askin' you," Agrat said. "But why not? We're around orcs, mostly, or other part-orcs. Nobody'd care or see you different." Finn shook his head again.

"No. Absolutely not," he said. Agrat frowned.

"I can jus' pretend it's about me, not you," he said, but Finn shook his head again. "Oh? So why can't I tell anyone about my past?" Finn looked away and searched for words.

"Then they'd… they'd suspect I used a catalyst too," he said.

"How's that make sense?" Agrat stuck his jaw forward with a glare.

"Listen, I just can't risk that," Finn said and rubbed his temples. "It's nobody's problem but my own. I'll figure it out, alright?"

"Sure, this might be, but that don't mean I can't tell folks what I wanna tell 'em about me," Agrat said. "If they do suspect, who cares? Jus' lie t' them, if you want." He crossed his arms and Finn looked away.

"Agrat, please," he said. "Let's please just keep that part of our lives… secret. It doesn't matter anymore, we've no reason to tell anyone, so why even… why even mention it?" Agrat paused and thought about it.

"What about other folks?" he said. "What if there's someone else like us here who needs th' help, or who jus' needs someone t' talk to? You told me how damn happy you were when I told you since you'd felt so alone all those years." But Finn just shook his head again.

"They can figure it out on their own," he said, not without a bit of spite in his tone. He pulled up his legs and rested his arms on his knees. "I did, and it made me stronger. Doing it on your own is the best way t' do it." Agrat stared at his back and rolled his eyes. He lied down with his back to Finn.

"More like bitter'n afraid," he mumbled. Finn looked over his shoulder.

"What?" he said.

"Forget it. Let's jus' sleep," Agrat said. Finn lied down next to him turned away from him too. He stared at their clothes dropped carelessly on the floor. Agrat's boots slouched against each other in the pile, their laces dangling. They'd get creases in the wrong spot that way, Finn realized. He sat up again and set them up properly, so the long tubes of leather for Agrat's calves stuck into the air, propped against the wall. Satisfied, Finn returned to bed. Agrat looked over his shoulder and wondered why Finn bothered. He ignored it. He was too tired for anything more at this point.

During the days that followed, Finn could not get Agrat's boots out of his mind. When he uprighted them that evening, he noticed how muddy they were. After a day of being bothered by that knowledge, he spent a while cleaning off the dirty spots until they looked a little more presentable. Then he realized that their soles also needed scrubbing, so he took care of that. Once he finished, he saw that Agrat's laces frayed in some spots. He took a trip to buy replacements and strung them through with care. By the end of that, he wondered why they didn't shine as much as they used to even though they were clean, so he figured he'd polish them up instead.

Best of all, it distracted him from his worries. He could forget about the catalyst wearing off, and lose himself in the smell and feel of fine leather. He felt warm while he worked, and figured it was just that good feeling that came with doing something kind for someone else.

Fixing up Agrat's boots happened over the course of a few days. Each day Agrat's boots looked better and better, especially with repeated washing. Finn, after all, couldn't let them be dirty if he corrected something else wrong with them. But Agrat took no notice until Finn shined them and made their toecaps glow. He could just barely see his face reflected in them. He went upstairs that evening and set them down to replace them with his other boots before heading out to the stables. Finn scrawled away in a ledger at their desk.

"I think we've got faeries," Agrat said while he put on his older, rattier pair.

"Why's that?" Finn said without looking up.

"Have you seen my boots?" Agrat said. "They look like new." Finn looked up with a smile.

"That was me," he said. "I probably should've mentioned--I saw they needed some help, so I just took care of it." Agrat blinked as he laced his other pair up.

"Well!" He grinned. "Thank you, Finn. They look finer'n ever." Finn just nodded back and Agrat headed back outside to work.

As soon as he shut the door, Finn looked at the boots. He couldn't get them out of his mind. They haunted him. All he could imagine now were Agrat's feet, standing proudly in those fine boots right in front of his face. He could practically smell the leather and feel Agrat's warmth on his skin. Finn salivated as he stared at them. His heart beat a little faster and he was overwhelmed with a crazed idea.

The growing bulge in his pants only encouraged him. It was half-erect already, at just the prospect.

He swallowed. He hoped Agrat wouldn't notice if he actually gave in to temptation. He glanced at the door and licked his lips. If Agrat hadn't noticed their new shine and all the missing dust until now, he likely wouldn't notice anything else different. Certainly not any signs of, say, lips on the toecaps or strokes down their sides.

Finn knelt in front of the boots and let his imagination take control. He pictured Agrat standing in front of him and lowered his face almost to the floor. From there, he shyly kissed the toecaps, one after the other. The cool leather felt good on his skin, and the smell wafted into his nose. He breathed in, taking in more and more. Oh, how he wanted Agrat to step on his chest. Push him down onto the floor and grind his sole into his body. He wanted to be all but crushed under those big boots of his, but there was no way he could ask. He was too shy. Too embarrassed to admit that this occupied his mind more than anything these days.

Finn opened his mouth and licked Agrat's boots across their vamps, past the laces and up around the eyelets. He continued, lost in the taste. He kissed them more and more, and heard only the sounds of slightly wet sucking. All the while, he stroked himself. His cock felt fat and thick in his hand--harder than ever. By now, he realized what his problem was: He had a fetish. He needed these boots to be present if he hoped to sustain a cockstand, but again, bringing it up to Agrat left him too nervous.

Without warning, the door opened and Finn's eyes widened. He looked up to see Agrat staring at him, jaw open and eyes wide. He saw Finn crouched over his boots with his lips still parted over him, and he saw Finn's hand wrapped around his weeping cock. Finn sat up immediately, pushed his boots away, and covered himself.

"Uh, I'm not, uh," he stammered. "It's--"

"I'm gonna--I'm going," Agrat said. He turned and left. Finn covered his heated face, mortified.

"Shit," he hissed, and got up. He flopped onto the bed, his mood ruined, and lied face-down. Then he smacked his head with the bottom of his palm, sighed, and all but deflated.

Agrat returned after a moment. He hung around the door without coming in, keeping it only slightly propped.

"Alright if I come in?" he said. He kept his face lowered and fixed on the floor as he spoke. Finn covered up, for modesty's sake more than anything else.

"Yeah. Just… yeah, come in," he said, voice muffled. Agrat stepped inside and sat on the bed by Finn's calves. Neither said anything and finally Agrat chuckled. Finn blushed deeper.

"You wanna talk about somethin'?" Agrat said. Finn rolled over and propped himself on his arm. He waved his free hand dramatically and smiled awkwardly.

"Ask me anything," he said. No point in hiding anything now.

"Would you like t' explain what you were doin' with my boots?" Agrat pointed at them with a little, knowing smile. Finn kept his gaze fixed on Agrat's beard, away from his eyes. He chuckled a little and ran his hand through his hair, rubbed his face.

"I don't think the catalyst is wearing off," Finn started. "So that's, heh, that's good." He laughed again.

"That is good." Agrat nodded. "Finn, do you have a bit of a fetish?" Finn paused, thought about it, and nodded.

"I think I do," he said. "I just… didn't realize it was flaring up again." Agrat petted his legs through the blanket and met Finn's eyes.

"We can explore, if yer inclined," he said with a sultry smile. "You don't have t' masturbate t' my boots on yer own in secret, if you want me t' join you." He winked. Finn smiled slowly and sat up. He scooted a little closer to Agrat.

"If it's alright with you," he said, "I would like to… try some things out that have crossed my mind."

"Well, let's talk," Agrat said. "Tell me all that excites you." Finn's heart fluttered and he gradually admitted his fantasies to Agrat. As Agrat listened closely, he grew hotter, getting erect just speaking about it. After a moment, he glanced down at his waist and shook his head. Agrat offered a half-grin, his lips stretching over his outer tusks and revealing his much smaller, secondary inner set.

"So, that's the degree of it, huh," Finn said to himself. "It's… I don't know. It's weird. And I wish it was more… I don't know." He sighed and searched for the phrase. "I wish it had more to do with sex. I don't want to be the only one getting anything out of it. Your boots can't orgasm, after all." Agrat took his hand and lifted it to his lips. He stroked his palm with his thumb and kissed his knuckles tenderly.

"Since we're talkin' about it," he said, "do you know what I like?" Finn raised an eyebrow, inviting him to continue. "One of my favorite things is a little… basic, compared t' some of the other things I've thought about. I like seein' you react t' my touch. I like when you moan, or gasp, or writhe. Whether it's my fingers or my feet, I don't mind. And besides, I don't mind takin' on a more… dominatin' role." Finn's smile grew and he stroked Agrat's cheek.

"I tell you this a lot, but you're good to me," he said. "Thank you." Agrat cupped his hand over Finn's and nodded to his boots on the floor.

"I was interruptin' somethin'," he said. "Now, you want to continue with a newcomer? Talkin' about all this has got my interest piqued."

"Yes," Finn said immediately. "I'd love to." Agrat got up to fetch his boots, but Finn stopped him. He picked up the pair, knelt in front of Agrat, and unlaced his worn, dirty pair. He removed those, then removed his socks as well. A fresh pair waited, draped over Agrat's boots.

"Want me t' put them on?" Agrat said. Finn shook his head.

"If it's alright, I'd like to appreciate your feet a moment," he said. "You've been up and working all day… do they ache?"

"A bit, yeah," Agrat said and stretched his toes. "I felt some strainin' in my arches." Finn began massaging him with his thumbs. He pressed into Agrat's sole and nudged his digits into the round, hard skin below his big toe.

"Does that feel good?" he said. Agrat nodded.

"That feels real nice," he said. Finn's fingers worked away at him, digging into his tendons and all the spots he felt the most tension in. Agrat's feet felt hot in his hands, and the spaces between his toes were slick with sweat. He enjoyed the smell and something compelled him to kiss the tops of his feet. Small hairs tickled his lips and he stroked Agrat's ankle. Then he moved on to Agrat's other foot, and massaged that one as well. All the while, his erection swelled. Agrat smiled as he watched. Despite the distance between him and Finn, the care Finn took to make him feel comfortable and rested made for a different sort of intimacy. Seeing Finn enjoy himself so much, too, made him excited. Finn sometimes looked up at him with just those lovely brown eyes of his, and Agrat's breath caught against his throat. Finn stuck his tongue out and trailed it through Agrat's toes, around and between them and all over them. He gave the bottom of his foot a long lick and suckled at Agrat's big toe. Finn's heart beat in his throat. His engorged cock stood proudly up while Agrat watched, fascinated.

Finally, Finn tugged the clean socks over Agrat's feet, and urged his boots on. He laced them up lovingly and ran his hands down the backs of Agrat's calves. The leather, smooth under his touch, sent electricity through his nerves. He put them on so Agrat's pants were tucked comfortably inside to show off the full height of his boots. They came up to just below his knee, and made him incredibly handsome, especially with their new shine.

"Well," Agrat said, standing up above Finn. "How do I look?" Finn blushed, looking up at him from below and letting his gaze travel down, down, down. He looked back up.

"Amazing," he said. "Strong. Powerful. Like a king. Or a demigod." Agrat blinked. A little far--and perhaps blasphemous as well--but he accepted it with a laugh.

"So tell me," he said and leaned over onto one knee, so his face was inches from Finn's, "how can I bring you the most pleasure?" Finn took in a sharp breath and shyly smiled.

"Use me," he said. "Push me down and put me into my place--under the sole of your boots."

"Oh-ho." Agrat rubbed his chin. Teasingly, he put his hand on Finn's shoulder and shoved him lightly. Finn lied back onto the floor, and Agrat sat on the bed once more. Finn watched him expectantly and bit his lower lip. Agrat looked down and held up a finger. "Actually, you say I look kingly? Then I need a proper throne."

He got up, stepped right over Finn, and sat in a big chair with flat arms. He waved his hand and Finn moved to get up, but Agrat stopped him.

"Now, if someone wants t' be treated like a footstool, oughtn't he stay on th' floor and crawl?" Finn blushed, but his heart beat faster as he stared up at Agrat. His husband paused for a beat. "Or, I mean, if you wanna. You don't have t' crawl if you aren't inclined."

"No," Finn said. "This is perfect. Like… gods, Agrat, it's like you read my mind!" He gestured to his waist. "Look--I'm hard as a diamond right now." Agrat whistled. It looked like Finn could spurt at any second.

"Thank th' gods this is workin'," he said. "Surprised we didn't figure it out sooner. How long have y' had this li'l fetish?"

"A long time," Finn admitted and scratched his neck. "But when you've other anxieties, it isn't so easy t' put two and two together." Agrat chuckled.

"Well, come on over here," he said with his palms up, open and inviting. "Where else am I to rest my feet but your chest?" Finn smirked and crawled over. He positioned himself with his torso off the ground, as if he was trying to crabwalk, horizontally in front of Agrat. With a quick nod from each, Agrat sought permission, and Finn granted it. Agrat stretched his legs and placed his heels on Finn's chest, right on his sternum. He leaned back a little and looked down at Finn.

"Comfortable?" he said.

"Oh, yes," Finn said. Though Agrat did nothing but use him as he requested, he couldn't believe what it did for him sexually. The weight on his chest felt like a much-needed comfort. And the smell of the leather! The feeling of being completely, totally dominated by Agrat, used like a tool or like furniture, almost overwhelmed him.

Agrat noticed his dripping cock. He casually moved his boot over and gently nudged it. Finn gasped and felt his knees and elbows get weak. He held on and stayed as solid as he could.

"Looks like I found a weak point," Agrat said. "I sure hope this footrest doesn't bend under my weight--it'd be unfortunate fer him." Finn bit his lower lip and nodded, agreeing and compelling Agrat to keep going. The smooth toecap of his boot rubbed against the head of his cock. Agrat rotated his ankle and pressed with the sole of his boot, watching Finn's face as he applied more and more pressure. Finn moaned and his head rolled back. He bucked his hips up and down, desperately humping against Agrat's boot. It felt incredible; the texture of Agrat's sole, while hard and unyielding, caught on his skin and pressed into his most sensitive areas. Yes, it hurt ever so slightly, but that only encouraged him. He needed this. That smooth sole felt like nothing else and turned him on more than he could ever imagine.

Agrat stepped down more. He smiled all the while and rubbed right back with his boot. He turned his foot again so the laces and vamp of his boot stroked Finn instead. Finn gasped at the sudden change in feeling. He looked up and watched closely, wanting to actually see his cock get teased and toyed with by Agrat's boot.

"Amazin'," Agrat said. "I always thought you became putty in my hands when I stroked yer cock with my fingers, but this… this is even better." Agrat's shaft grew and his pants tightened uncomfortably. He shifted and Finn eyed his crotch.

"Agr--sir. Sir, would you like me to assist with your own… arousal?" Finn said. Agrat raised an eyebrow and slowly smirked.

"Get up, boy," he said. "On yer knees in front of me." He did not move his feet for Finn to readjust.

"Sir, your legs are heavy," Finn said, blushing. "It's difficult--" Agrat kicked at his arm carefully, just enough to unlock his elbow, but not to hurt. Finn started and caught himself.

"Aren't you a footrest?" Agrat said, looking down his nose at him. "I won't remove my feet. You figure it out--and do not let my boots touch the floor, now." Finn moved cautiously, taking his new role seriously. He navigated himself so Agrat's boots dragged up his torso, past his belly and his nipples and his patch of soft hair on his chest. Agrat just barely helped him along when the task looked impossible; he wanted Finn's success, after all. Once Finn was on his knees, he hooked Agrat's calves over his shoulders, around his neck. He smiled up at him.

"Does this suit you, sir?" he asked. Agrat nodded once.

"I'm impressed," he said and used his heel to pat Finn's lower back. Finn used one hand to urge Agrat's cock from its prison. The weight on his shoulders made it hard to keep himself upright, but determination prevented him from slouching.

"Sir, would you prefer my hands, or my mouth?" Finn said, running a finger up and down Agrat's cock.

"Let's see you use those hands," Agrat said. "Then perhaps I'll reward you with a taste." Finn's hands trailed up and he stroked Agrat slowly, gently. He squeezed ever so slightly and nudged one fingertip under Agrat's foreskin to push it back. As always, those sweet glans beckoned him. He wanted nothing more than to get his lips around Agrat's shaft right now, and swallow him whole. But he had to wait for permission, still, and to earn that, he needed to do a good job.

Agrat reached down and petted Finn's hair. He let himself pant a little while he encouraged his husband to continue, when a wicked thought crossed his mind.

"Alright, I'm satisfied," he said. "You've earned yer taste, boy." Finn's heart pumped and he eagerly opened his mouth. "Now, now--wait. Lie back down." Finn looked up with a raised brow. "When'd I say you could taste my knob?" Agrat grinned down at him.

"Should I lick somewhere else, sir?" Finn said. Agrat motioned for him to lay on his back, and Finn obeyed. Then, Agrat rested his heel on Finn's sternum, so the sole of his boot stuck in Finn's face. Finn blushed.

"Alright, go ahead, boy," Agrat said. Finn bit his lip to hide his smile, and got to work. He licked with his entire tongue up the bottom of Agrat's boots. He knew it wouldn't taste delicious by any means, but gods! He found it delectable anyway. He licked as much as he could, cleaning off the bottom and adopting a new role as a shoeshine. A bootblack. And he loved it. Being able to service Agrat in such a way, using such an intimate method, sent him reeling. And seeing that Agrat also enjoyed it pleased him even more. He'd feared that doing anything kinky with Agrat would be one-sided or boring for him, but clearly, Agrat enjoyed the role. His cock stiffened ever more.

"Seems yer in need of somethin'," Agrat said, noting Finn's erection. "Allow me t' help." He waited for Finn to acknowledge him and approve, and he carefully slipped the sole of his other boot onto Finn's cock. He pressed down so the flesh was pinned against Finn's belly. Finn groaned and his hips rotated against Agrat's sole once again. He closed his eyes as he kissed Agrat's other sole and let himself get lost in the sensation. He was close now, and his cock showed no signs of drooping.

"Agrat," Finn begged from below. "Step on me. Please just crush me under your boot!" Agrat complied and stamped down on Finn's chest with the entire bottom of his boot. He added more and more pressure, gradually pushing the air from Finn's lungs. He did the same to Finn's cock, but with more care. He didn't want to hurt him, of course.

Finn's hands wrapped around Agrat's ankle and he moaned and plead for more. Harder, again, put all your weight on me--more! Finn's voice carried, but Agrat of course only listened to his reasonable requests. Then Finn pointed to his face.

"Here," he said. "Please--step here."

Agrat paused and frowned.

"Yer face?" he said. "Finn, I couldn't do that. Not even t' get you off." Finn whined.

"Oh gods Agrat, fine--but please, please--degrade me. Put me in my place down here!" he said. Agrat nudged at his shaft again. He rubbed his chin and wondered what to say. Degradation didn't come easy to him. "Agrat?" Finn said, breath heavy and needy.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'," Agrat said. He licked his lips and looked back down at him. "Look at you--lowly pervert," he said. "Does it excite you, gettin' yer cock stomped all over like this? Do you like th' taste of my boots?" He waved his boot in front of Finn's face again while he pressed Finn's cock down. "Come on, give it another lick. I know you crave it, don't you?"

"Yes--oh yes," Finn said, and licked the entire bottom of his sole with his tongue. His hands wandered up and he grabbed Agrat's ankle, encouraging his foot closer. "Please, let me taste more. It's so, so good!" He cupped his lips over the toe of Agrat's boot and kissed and licked them. Agrat stared and absent-mindedly stroked himself. His stiffness shocked him; he didn't think he'd get so turned on by all this. And yet he was. He decided he had a bit of a dominating streak that he hadn't been aware of.

"Good," he said and smiled. "Get used to yer spot down here--I might jus' make you my boot slave. How's that sound, boy? All yer good for is shinin' my boots with that lovely tongue of yers." Finn looked up and licked the leather once again.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, sir--please, that's all I'm good for. Make me yours. Make me slave to your boots."

"That's what I like to hear," Agrat said. "You deserve a reward fer your… devotion." He smirked and moved both his boots to either side of Finn's cock. Carefully, he circled them around his shaft and moved them up and down gently. Finn moaned and bucked his hips as much as he could in his position. "Come for me, boy," Agrat said. "Shine my boots with the wax you make."

"Yes, sir," Finn breathed. He focused all his attention on the feeling of Agrat's boots jerking him off, stimulating his cock beyond anything he thought possible. He closed his eyes, lost himself a moment, and reopened them. His and Agrat's gazes locked into each other, and Finn lost control. His hips bucked wildly for a moment, then he came--and he came hard. His entire body rocked and shook and quivered as pleasure jolted through him. Agrat licked his lips. Even without Finn touching his body, seeing him spasm with such enjoyment made his cock twitch. He jerked himself faster, focused on Finn's orgasmic face, and came as well. His cum spilt onto Finn's body, over his belly and his chest. Agrat pumped it out and panted.

"Good boy, Finn," he managed as he shot his load. "Yer a real good boy."

"Thank you, Agrat," Finn gasped. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you." Agrat moved to the floor and crouched over Finn on his hands and knees. He lied beside him and held him tightly, rubbing his chest and his belly, mixing their cum together on Finn's body. While Finn's chest heaved up and down with each moment, Agrat smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Was it good?" he said, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, Agrat," Finn said, breathless. "It was amazing." He reached and touched Agrat's face tenderly. "Gods, you're wonderful." He kissed Agrat back on his lips. Agrat pulled him closer into his arms and they lied together on the floor, side by side.

"So, you think you're alright again?" Agrat said, only repeating himself to be certain. "The catalyst ain't wearin' off?" Finn nodded. He swallowed.

"Yes," he said. "I'm really back to one-hundred again--thanks to you." He smiled shyly. Agrat chuckled.

"See, sometimes you jus' need a kick in th' pants t' get yerself motivated," he said with a grin. "Or in yer groin, gently. Whichever you prefer." Finn covered his face and snickered.

"That's unfair," he said. He thought and rubbed his chin a moment while Agrat laughed at his own terrible joke. "I'm trying to poke fun at your interest in ropes, but I'm coming up with nothing." Agrat's mind drew a blank and he scratched his head.

"I feel like it oughta be easy," he said. "But I've got nothin', either."

"Ah well." Finn scratched his chest and they stared up at the ceiling. "Let's move to the bed. It's a little uncomfortable here." Agrat propped himself on one arm and petted Finn's chest again.

"I'm plenty comfy," he said. "But I'll go where you go." He followed Finn to the bed, where Finn lied on top of his belly and gazed at his face.

"Let's go again," he said. Agrat raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Alright," he said. "Anythin' you wanna try for this round?" Finn played with the hair on his chest.

"You tell me what you want to do," he said. Agrat hummed and craned his neck back to think.

"Well, gods," he said. "I feel there're several things I wanna try."

"Several?" Finn said with some excitement. He suddenly smiled and laughed to himself. "Don't get yourself too tied up thinking of something--you're bound t' figure it out." Agrat made a sound between a laugh and a groan.

"Too late," he said. "You missed yer opportunity and now my cock's gonna wilt."

"If it wilts, I'll get it good and wet," Finn said and trailed his hand downward on Agrat's chest. "That ought to bring it back to life." He half-smiled, naughtiness shining through his eyes. Agrat spread his legs a little so Finn could play with whatever he wanted to down there. Finn's fingers wrapped around his cock and he stroked it tenderly. Agrat's breathing grew labored and he stretched under Finn's weight. As his cock erected itself in Finn's hand, Finn dipped lower and kissed Agrat's belly. He could tell Agrat was still tender after his orgasm just now; even the lightest stroke made him gasp.

"Feel good?" he said teasingly.

"Oh gods, yes," Agrat moaned. "Finn, could you--could you--?"

"You want me t' suck you off?" Finn said. Agrat nodded desperately. "Of course, love." Finn's chin brushed past Agrat's curled hairs until his mouth barely touched the head of his cock. He pushed back his foreskin and circled his lips around Agrat's shaft. Agrat's fingers crawled through Finn's hair to grip his head firmly, but gently. His hips moved instinctively against Finn's hands while Finn held him down, preventing him from humping and bucking into his mouth. But soon, Finn acclimated to Agrat's thick cock, and allowed Agrat to move his hips as he pleased. Agrat pushed his head down and moaned while he granted himself some loss of control. He didn't want Finn to gag around him, but he did want to get deeper down that throat of his. He wanted more of Finn's tongue, more of Finn's saliva, more of Finn's heat.

Finn sat up. Agrat whined and looked at him through squinted eyes.

"Not fair," he muttered. Finn just laughed and straddled his waist. His taint and balls rubbed against Agrat's cock while he hovered above him.

"The lube should be in the drawer next to you," he said, letting Agrat anticipate what came next. Agrat reached over and pulled the bottle from its hiding spot.

"Let's get you all slick, nice'n quick," he said. He dumped a glob of slippery liquid into his palm and stroked his cock to cover it. Finn took it next and covered his fingers to stick into his asshole. While he worked himself open, getting himself excited for something larger, Agrat gently cupped his balls and rolled them around in his palm.

"Squeeze 'em a little," Finn breathed. "Gently." Agrat complied and added pressure to his curled hand. Finn gasped and his fingers moved faster. "Hey--push my taint, actually. Play with that somehow."

"That's new," Agrat said. He pushed the tender part between Finn's scrotum and asshole with two big fingers. He fluttered them teasingly and pressed a little deeper.

"You know," Finn said with a bit of nostalgia in his voice, "I miss those… old parts sometimes."

"Yeah?" Agrat said.

"You didn't know me before I got these," Finn said, referring to his genitals, "but I didn't mind… I didn't mind getting fingered by some folks. People I trusted." He blushed and glanced away. "Sorry--I shouldn't talk about that while we're doing this."

"No, go ahead," Agrat said, still "fingering" him. "I want t' hear. I like… I like the image."

"You like hearing about it?" Finn said, shocked and speaking in vague terms.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're you no matter how you looked, but it's… it's interestin' t' think about," Agrat said. "So you liked bein' fingered?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "Your fingers would've been perfect to play with that."

"You ever take a cock back then?" Agrat said. Finn chuckled.

"Only in the other hole," he said. "Couldn't risk pregnancy. You were too young for any of that, right?"

"Yeah," Agrat said, a little disappointed. "I mean, I sure experimented on my own. But I almost wish I'd waited a little longer, jus' t' see what it'd be like t' get fucked and not have t' worry so much about lube or, y'know. Cleanliness."

"Just being able to fuck whenever you please," Finn said. "Yeah, that'd be nice. But, anal is still good. Amazing, I think." He readjusted himself and hovered over Agrat's cock.

"Oh yes," Agrat said. "Especially when you ride me like this." Finn grinned down at him.

"Brace yourself," he said. He lowered his body and enveloped Agrat's shaft into his ass. Gods, he was massive! Thick and long, and with a nicely tapered head so Finn could more easily fuck himself. Agrat groaned. Finn's ass clenched around him. His hands wandered and grasped Finn's backside. He groped his soft cheeks in his hands and encouraged Finn to move down and take him to his hilt.

"Gods," Agrat whispered. "I swear, I can never get enough of yer ass."

"I can't get enough of your cock," Finn replied. He moved up and down carefully, settling into a slow rhythm to start. Agrat kept gripping him. While Finn bounced and rotated his hips, Agrat pushed up with his own. His thighs tightened and he gasped. "Come on, Agrat--talk a little dirty," Finn said through breaths.

"You like that?" Agrat said. "You like th' feeling of my cock mixin' yer ass around, slammin' you 'til you can't walk?" Finn nodded.

"Yes, yes, like that," he said. He moved his hands onto Agrat's belly for better balance, so he could move a little faster.

"I bet you can't go a day without at least thinkin' about gettin' fucked in that dirty hole of yers," Agrat continued. "Do you fantasize about it, hm?" Finn tightened around him.

"Yes!" Finn said, though neither knew if it was an answer or just an outburst of pleasure. He lifted himself off Agrat's cock and up, and they switched positions. Finn lied back on the pillows and spread his ass open desperately. "Please, Agrat--dominate me. Own me completely."

"Oh, I will," Agrat said. He aggressively bent over Finn and shoved his cock in--gently enough not to hurt much, but rough enough to make Finn gasp and tense up. He fucked him hard. His hands left light marks on Finn's waist--they would bruise over later. Finn wrapped his arms around Agrat and whined with each thrust from Agrat's hips. He drilled deeper and deeper with each movement, hitting Finn's prostate and making his cock diamond-hard. "Say it, Finn. Say you're mine," Agrat growled. He nipped the nape of Finn's neck and suckled his skin. With his tusks in the way, getting sufficient suction to leave a mark would be difficult, but at the very least his teeth could leave indents.

"I'm yours, Agrat, love, I'm all yours," Finn said and grasped Agrat's head. His hands traveled erratically down Agrat's neck, shoulders, and back, until he found a narrow-enough spot where he could clasp his hands around Agrat's body. "Touch me. Please, touch me," he begged. Agrat's fingers danced over Finn's cock and he stroked him deftly. He knew exactly what to do with his hands to make Finn come.

"Come for me. Come on me, let me see yer cum squirt all over us'n mix around," Agrat said.

"I will," Finn promised. "I will--I'm close, oh gods, I'm so close!" He could scarcely breathe. His lungs felt fuller than ever as he kept gasping for air. His focus jumped from the massive cock in his ass, to the hand around his shaft, to Agrat's mouth, and finally Agrat's body. Gods, he loved his muscles. And his fat. Everything about Agrat was so big, so large. Finn felt completely covered underneath him like this.

"Finn, come," Agrat said. "Come, come…!" He felt pressure building in his body. Finn suddenly tensed and twitched. His sphincter's spasms squeezed Agrat's cock. Cum spilled from the tip of his cock and coated his abdomen. Agrat's belly bumped and rubbed against him, getting sticky as well. Agrat suddenly pushed himself all the way into Finn, just in time for his orgasm. He fucked him some more while he came, making it ooze out. Finn lied back, blissful, and pulled Agrat's head into his chest. He stroked his hair over and over while Agrat nuzzled him lovingly. After a moment of catching their breaths, Agrat pulled out of Finn, hugged him tight, and lied on top of him. Finn pet him tenderly, glowing pleasantly and still warm from their climax.

Finally, Agrat rolled onto his side and tugged Finn possessively closer to him. He opened his eyes and kissed Finn's hair, his forehead, his lips.

"You're so lovely," he murmured. "And you're mine, and I'm yours. I love you, I love you, I love you." Finn clasped his hand around Agrat's and kissed his fingers.

"I love you," he said back. "I'm the most blessed man on this planet." They closed their eyes and spent the rest of the evening wrapped around each other like blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never good at ending stuff like this!
> 
> Thanks for reading, liking, kudos-ing, bookmarking, and commenting! I hope you enjoyed something that was mostly just an excuse for me to write smut where the characters' anxieties also come to light. I'm a slut for that kinda shit.


End file.
